cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
57th Overlanders (1st)
Charter of the 57th Overlanders Love. You can know all the math in the 'Verse, but take a boat in the air you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turning of worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells ya she's hurtin' 'fore she keens. Makes her home. How This Life Began Take a group of people, put them together, and watch them fight. Take a group of people that are of the same mindset, put them together, and watch them fight. Know the difference? The first group are either bloody, beaten, dead, or all of the above. That second group? They're bloody and possibly beaten, but they are helping each other up and standing proudly next to each other. Ideals and the bond of friendship is what makes that second group a thing to behold. Anyone could be the first, but it takes something more to be the latter. Membership in Overlanders I've staked my crew's life on the theory that you're a person, actual and whole, and if I'm wrong, you'd best shoot me now... Now any free-lander can apply to join. Applying is about as easy as breathin' the big oh-two. The Captain or Lieutenant will chat with you, and if everything comes out shiny then you got yourself a home. Once you find yerself wearin' the 57th badge, you start as a Cadet. You'll probably want to advance through the ranks as you get yer bearings. Corporal isn't hard if yer willin' to put in the time and effort. Now, Cadets ain't go-se. Yer more than welcome to drink and jig in any shindigs we happen upon, just as yer welcome to help the rest of the crew out when yer able. There's some training to be had and when it's done you've earned yerself the rank of Private. However, you can't decide to stay a Cadet while yer in the 57th. We don't like freeloaders and we ain't keen on the idea of usin' Cadet status to gain some protection while ya do yer own thing. You have about 2 weeks to get yer trainin' and take yer exam and gain Private rank. You don't see the need to become more than a Cadet, we ain't gonna see the need to keep yer ass safe. Truth be told though, if you stay a Private forever you'll ne'er see a right difference. You'll be an Overlander, but some of us are a bit edgy when it comes to given trust to them that haven't earned it yet. Corporals get to read up on documents and fancy paperwork a bit more than Privates, 'specially those that concern fancy diplomatic things and the like. They can also mouth off with some new ideas or bitch 'n moan 'bout old ones, and see if they can't get some change that the rest of the crew can get behind. Everyone's able to cast a vote and we'll happily oblige ya with one, but you want to get something started for a vote then you best be wearin' a Corporal badge. Best way for you to make the step from Private to Corporal is make sure people see you tryin' to contribute and pull some weight. The Captain and Lieutenant keep their eyes open for that sort of thing and listen to their Quartermaster and Corporals about good people doin' good works for the 57th. Government The Captain is in charge of the alliance. The position is permanent unless he steps down or is no longer able to do the job. The Captain and his Lieutenant represent and order the alliance internally and with all other alliances. The Lieutenant is second in command; appointed by the Captain and ratified by membership. This position is also until further notice, although the Lieutenant may step down or be removed by the Captain. The Quartermaster is in charge of the military. Their word is law for all members in any offensive or defensive matters, short of an all out war declaration. This position is appointed by the Captain and Lieutenant and ratified by the membership. All three positions have the authority to appoint assistants as needed. Order of Succession Do you want to run this ship? Well... you can't... The Captain is in charge. If the Captain is unable to address an issue in a timely manner, or there is an emergency that he is unable to address the Lieutenant will be in command until the Captain is able to return. If both Captain and Lieutenant are unable to perform their duties, the Quartermaster is in charge. Decision Making Tribunal All Corporals and above are given a voice in the Tribunal, where they can debate freely and submit their big ideas for change. So long as two other people like an idea, we'll put it to a vote. Voting time is limited to one week for outside matters such as treaties and 72 hours for internal matters such as ratifications of appointed leadership, unless the vote is completed faster than the time frame. The Captain can veto anything debated in the Tribunal, so long as it's done before the vote is up. In the event that the Captain is unable to be involved in a voting matter, the Lieutenant may veto under the same rules. Court Martial You turn on any of my crew, you turn on me! Since that's a concept you can't seem to wrap your head around, then you got no place here. There ever comes a time when one of our own does something really gorram stupid, they'll be dealt with. A trial will be held with the Captain being the judge, the accused defending himself, and the Lieutenant prosecuting. If the accused wanted someone to help him, he could ask either the Quartermaster of the Lieutenant to represent him and the other would act as the prosecutor. The Captain's sentence is final after the trial. Elections: The Captain is an "until further notice" position. If the Captain is ever unable to perform his duties or steps down, the Lieutenant may accept the position or call for an emergency election. Any member with the rank of corporal or higher can be in the running for Captain. In the event of an election all that can run have 48 hours from the announcement of an election to say they got what it takes. After that there is a single week of debates and talk on why we should elect whomever is running. Voting is open for 72 hours. Warfare Can I make a suggestion that doesn't involve violence, or is this the wrong crowd for that? We try our best to be peaceful -- truly, we do -- but the 57th doesn't let any ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng think they can tread on us. Defensive War: When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, when you can't do that… you find someone to carry you. If a nation of the 57th is attacked, we'll be polite in askin' the offender for a 'sorry' and a bit of cred to replace what he broke. Now if they can't seem to manage that lil' bit, or they feel it would be better to just ignore our simple requests, we'll gladly put them into a deep hole before asking again. Out here, there's precious little else but each other, and we make sure that no man ever gets left behind. Aggressive War: We're don't believe too highly in wars of aggression. However, if an Overlander decides his honour's been taken to the outhouse, we won't think too hard about makin' him see otherwise. We ain't their mommas and pappas, and they sure ain't our young'ins, so our members will handle their own scuffles however they feel best. Point bein', if an Overlander picks a fight with an unaligned nation without gettin' the ok, you won't see us riding up like the cavalry comin' to save the day 'cept when the fight'n ends and the tables turn. Attacking an aligned nation is gorram stupid and we don't allow it. Unless we happen to have a good reason to have issue with that alliance. Raiding technology or military exercises are prohibited 'less you run it by the Quartermaster first. Nukes: Nations that can play with yellow-cakes are encourag'd to do so, but we don't mandate it. Nuclear first strikes are forbidden. However, we get some hoe-tze duh pee-go thinkin' he can start the 'glow at night' programme first, you can best bet that we'll return the favour with much gusto. Spies: Our members are allowed spies and won't hear qualm nor quarrel from us about them. Spies are a part of military maneuvers and we see them as such. We find you sending spies to our lands and we'll treat that like you have a problem with us and want to see the business ends of our militaries. We're happy to keep them busy readin' and playing hide-n-seek with each other unless you feel the need to send yours in first. Spy away a nuke and you will get some up close and personal inspections of several more for good measure as we unleash unholy hell upon you. Hands off, dong ma? Amending This Document Any Corporal or above can speak their minds on corrections/additions to the charter, just like anything else. Thing isn't much more than paper with some basic rules and procedures on it. You find yerself with issues on that charter, you best speak up and do something to help make them wrongs into rights, dong mah? How This Life Will End This is how it is. Anybody doesn't wanna fly with me any more, this is your port of harbor. There's a lot of fine ways to die. I ain't waiting for any Alliance to choose mine. We were brought together by a common bond and ideals. We were brought together by the friendships sown through hardships felt and wars fought. We will know the end by the sound of the last round exiting the chamber. And at that point in time we will smile and know we did what we thought was best. Come a day there won't be room for naughty men like us to slip about at all. This job goes south, there well may not be another. So here is us, on the raggedy edge. Don't push me, and I won't push you. Dong-luh mah? Treaties of the 57th